


Worry

by CosmicSpectra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe worries, Injury, M/M, Non Graphic Description of Injury, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: Gabriel worries over Jack, who's on a mission. His worst fears come true when Jack returns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day two for the Reaper76 Week. Prompt was role/body swap.

Strike Commander Reyes huffed as he sat in his office. He was trying to do some paperwork but all he could think about was the mission Morrison was on. Blackwatch recently goes some Intel on a secret weapons base in China and it required Commander Morrison to lead a small group of men. The only reason he was slightly okay with that was because Ana was going. If anyone could watch over Jack it was Ana.

That was two days ago and they were due to come back any day now. Gabriel huffed again and sat back, giving up on paperwork for now. There was a knock on the door and McCree’s head poked in.

“Hey, boss….how ya holding up?” he asked. He knew Gabriel was worried about Jack, he also knew about their relationship. He and Ana were the only ones that knew, everyone else knew that they were close friends.

Gabriel just looked at him and sighed. “….fine…..just worried…..can’t even talk to him” he mumbled.

Jesse just nodded. This mission required the utmost secrecy, meaning no radio contact. It must have been hard for Gabe, not being able to even communicate with Jack. Jesse let out a soft sigh and entered the room.

“….why don’t we go get something to eat? I saw it was Reinhardt’s turn to cook” he said. That got a smile out of Gabriel and he nodded. He didn’t feel like eating but he knew he had to. With a groan, he moved to stand, joints popping a little as he stretched out. He walked over to Jesse, patting him on the shoulder as they headed out.

They headed down to the mess hall, Jesse whistling a soft tune as they walked. Gabriel found that comforting and felt some tension leave his body. That quickly returned when the PSA came on telling emergency personnel to come to hanger one. He froze in his tracks, looked at Jesse before taking off. He briefly heard Jesse call to him but he was in panic mode. All he could think about was Jack was injured or Jack was dying.

Gabriel hurried to the hanger, gasping for breath as he ran to the plan. There he saw doctors and nurses tending to the wounded. Some only needed minor attention while there were two that require immediate. He saw a flash of familiar blond among those in the immediate care and he paled. His body felt heavy and he slowly made his way toward the group. Before he got too close he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. It was Ana, she looked like hell. Her right arm was bandaged and in a sling, her leg was bandaged up and she was covered in minor cuts and bruises.

“Ana…..what the hell happen?” he asked, his voice shaky. He was trying not to yell or make a scene, both wouldn’t be helpful.

“……we were ambushed while waiting to be picked up. I told Jack that the mission went too smoothly and he agreed. We were on guard but the somehow snuck up on us. It was chaos for a bit, everyone was getting injured left and right. Finally, the plane came, Jack and Gomez made sure everyone boarded before them” she explained. She took a deep breath and looked over at the pair, Gabriel followed her gaze.

“That’s when they got seriously injured….I…I tried my best….there was so much blood” she whispered. Her voice began to shake and Gabriel pulled her into a hug.

“You brought him back….they’re going to be ok thanks to you” he whispered. She just nodded and held onto him for a moment before letting go. He looked up and saw Reinhardt in the distance and smiled.

“Someone’s worried about you,” he said. Ana turned and saw Reinhardt and walked toward him. Gabriel watched as the two embraced, it warmed his heart to see them like this. He turned his attention back to the medical team, who was now ready to move Jack and Gomez. He caught Angela’s eye, she looked determine and hopeful. It somewhat calmed him and he followed the team to the medical ward. There he sat, waiting for any news. At some point, Jesse had joined him and they sat in silence.

What seemed like forever but was only a couple of hours, Angela came to them. Gabriel stood up, worried etched in his face but she just smiled. It was a tired one but one that held promise.

“They’re both going to be okay. Both lost a lot of blood but thanks to Ana they survived” she explained. Gabriel sighed and visibly relaxed.

“That’s….thank you” he whispered. Angela nodded and moved closer to Gabriel.

“They both suffered major damage to their abdomen and will need at least a week of bed rest. I’m trusting you to keep Jack here for that long” she said. He nodded, he could do that.

“Excellent, you can see him. He’s sleeping, though” she said. Gabriel nodded again and followed her to Jack’s room. He stood in the doorway, staring at the sleeping figure on the bed. Jack looked pale, paler than normal. His abdomen was heavily bandaged, IV’s were attached to his arms. One for blood and the other for fluids.  Another shaky breath left him and he quietly walked over. He pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down, eyes never leaving Jack. He moved a hand to Jack’s and softly brushed his thumb along his knuckles.

“Oh mi sol…” he whispered. A soft sigh left Gabriel and his eyes looked to Jack’s face. They’ll get through this, they always did. So long as they had each other, nothing could stop them.


End file.
